Breakup
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Maka's whole world comes crashing down around her when her boyfriend of two years dumps her. But she doesn't know why! So now it's a mystery, and Maka Albarn is just the girl to figure it out! This story is based on an experience I am having right now with breakups. I NEED OC'S! Review and follow and I'll give you a shout-out!
1. A Tragic Scene

_**Hey guys! Well, this chapter is pretty long, but I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be. Review and follow and I'll give you a shout-out. You guys are lucky I'm putting this up, because I'm quite depressed right now. The characters are incredibly OOC, but who gives a fuck. This story is based on something that actually happened to me…blah blah blah you don't care…Okay now just read!**_

I woke up that morning just happy to be alive. I smiled at myself in the mirror, gawked at my bed-head, and got dressed for the day. Today was the day that I was going to get Soul to change. I would finally let loose all my feelings and tell him that things weren't working out the way they were. I was going to beg him to tell me what was wrong…but I never got to that. I never fucking got to tell him that I was sorry for being a bastard. That I was sorry for hurting his feelings, but he had indeed hurt me, too. Too bad, he didn't listen.

When I got to school, I noticed something particularly weird about Soul…he wasn't being himself. He stared off into space with this blank look, and he wouldn't talk to me first. But I shook it off, knowing that everything would be fine once I got to tell him how I felt. I made my way through the day, paying close attention to the moments when I caught him staring at me with this…forlorn look. I shook that off, too, and focused on my studies, since I hadn't been paying attention the last couple weeks anyway. I knew that Soul had been acting weird since the beginning of the week. I knew that now was probably not the best time to be playing with his emotions, but…I did anyway. I also knew that I was talking shit the day before, when he wasn't even at school. Probably shouldn't have done that. There were a lot of things I shouldn't have done…but of course, I did them anyways, thinking that he couldn't _possibly_ have taken it _too_ seriously. I only talked shit because I was scared he about to leave me, and I wanted to make sure that I was the man here.

**The action started at lunch time.**

I sat down at my usual table, with all my friends but Soul, because he wanted to sit with some other friends of his that day. And I was cool with that, I mean; I wasn't just going to keep him away from his friends because we were dating. That's bogus! Anyways, I really had to talk to him. And I would've gone and gotten him from his table myself, but his friends seriously scared the heebie jeebies out of me. So I sent Patty to go retrieve him.

"Yo, Patty!" I grinned, "Do me a solid and go fetch Soul for me, will ya?"

"Yessirie!" she said, and bounced off to go force him to come over here. I sat back down next to Kid, and crossed my arms. I had some vicious anxiety goin' on, and I wanted to get to the making up quick so that I could finally have a day's rest. But when I saw patty come back to our table without a Soul following her, I panicked.

"Where is he?" I asked, suddenly worried for my plans of change and happiness and (hopefully) hugs. Patty shrugged.

"He didn't wanna come," she said, and returned to her seat.

"Whadda ya mean, he didn't wanna come? What did he say?" I asked. Patty dug out some money from her pocket and counted it.

"He said," she began, "that he didn't want to come over here." I looked over to Kid. We exchanged confused looks and shrugged.

"Want me to get him?" he asked, sighing.

"Would you…?" I asked, batting my pretty little eyelashes. He nodded, and walked over to his table. I turned my head, and focused on the abandoned brownie that Liz left when she went to go socialize. When I saw Kid coming back without Soul trailing behind him, I lowered my eyelids and furrowed my brows.

"He's not coming," he told me. I was the epitome of confusion. Just then, Patty, Crona, Black*Star, Liz, and Tsubaki came back to the table, holding their trays.

"Maka," Patty said, her head cocked, "where is he?" I jutted a thumb in the direction of the table he was seated at. Kid adjusted his collar.

"Want me to tell him what you told me yesterday?" he asked. I remembered what I told him yesterday. I had told him that I kinda just wanted the relationship to be over. Of course, I didn't mean it. It was just my mouth going off before my brain could kick in to tell it to shut up. Unfortunately, my brain was still surrounded by billions of cobwebs and dust. So I nodded.

"Oh no…" Crona said, a look of sadness appearing on his face, "nothing good can come from this…" I just watched as Kid took Soul into the bathroom. I knew that Patty and Black*Star were making jokes about them going into the bathroom, but I had this weird feeling in my stomach. A feeling of misunderstanding and grief. And she didn't know why…but she figured it out when Kid came back after ten minutes with a sad look on his face.

"Well?" I asked, suddenly buzzing with questions in my mind.

"He said he feels the same way," he blurted out, regretting it immediately. I couldn't swallow. It was like suddenly, all the water was drained from my body. I felt a little queasy as I saw him with his friends having a good time. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced them to stay in as I quickly changed the subject.

After a long while of jokes with my friends and a LOT of staring at Soul, I figured that maybe he still wanted to work it out. It's too bad for that, too.

Two of his friends slowly approached our table. They had fear in their eyes, and I could tell that they REALLY did NOT want to be there. I looked up at them, and mouthed the word "what", because no sound would come out.

They quickly glanced at each other, and finally one of them blurted, "Soul says it's over." Then they had surprised faces when they saw the fear, anger, and tears in my eyes.

I simply said, "okay," and realized that my voice had cracked, and I hung my head.

One looked to the other and said, "let's get the fuck out of here!" So they ran off, and at first, nothing happened. All was silent, and I couldn't let it sink into my head. When suddenly it hit me, like a giant wave hitting some little kid's sand castle, completely ruining it. And leaving it a pile of dirty shit. I sobbed quietly, and then it grew to full-out bawling. I felt like just curling up into a ball and hiding away for the rest of my terrible life. Patty came over and hugged me, as did everyone else at my table. I didn't see what Soul's reaction was, but I bet he was happy to finally let all of it out on me. Kid, despite his dating Patty, couldn't stand to see me crying like this, and went to go chew Soul out, perhaps one time too many. Two of Soul's friends threatened to jump Kid, I could tell just by the menacing looks on their faces and the incredibly frightened look on Kid's.

For the rest of the lunch hour, people continually came to our table to give me hugs, and continually went up to Soul to call him a major baka. (Idiot.) I felt so lost and empty inside, but I couldn't bear to even THINK about eating. I looked over to Soul's table a couple times, just to find several of the people seated there staring straight back at me. Every. Single. Time.

When our table was dismissed to go to our next hour class, I stood up, put my head down, and tried my very hardest not to make eye contact with ANYBODY. I speed walked to my locker, to find nobody there. It surprised me, because usually there were at least four or five people crowded around my locker to talk to the popular guys whose locker just so happens to be right next to mine. I watched carefully at what Soul was doing. He went to his locker, seeming to leave fire wherever he stepped. He put something in, took something out, and paused. He swung the locker back real far, the slammed it right back with an incredibly loud **WHAM!** that left everyone silent, and staring at, yep, you guessed it: _me. _I slid down my locker, and hugged my knees. I cried silently, allowing the people around me to comfort me and give me about a billion more hugs. I opened my locker, exchanged my stuff, and (regrettably) walked in the direction of Soul. But I had to. That was the only way to get to the band room! So there I was, crying and passing everyone without a word. I looked to a friend, and whinned.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed, turning around to follow me.

"Soul broke up with meee…" I whined, sounding like a real sucker. But I didn't give two shits.

"OMG!" she shouted, "it'll be okay, Maka! I promise!"

"No it won't!" I yelled.

"It'll be fine!"

"NO! IT WON'T NE FINE!" I screamed at her. She held up two hands in surrender.

"Okay, geez!" she said, snottily. I stormed off to the band room, hiding from Soul behind my hair. _Good thing I decided to wear my hair down toady…_I thought. When I got to the band hallway, I was ambushed by five different people, asking their "What happened?"s and "Are you okay?!"s. I explained to them all what had happened, and received fifteen more hugs. But right when they were coming up with more questions, we were told by a teacher to "get our butts to class". I smiled at that remark, thinking of how funny Soul would find it. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _Soul hates me now…_I shed another tear, and bravely pushed the band room door open, to find it just how it always was: noisy, annoying, and just how I liked it.

Sadly, though, I was ambushed by yet _another_ round of questions that I really didn't feel like answering again. I sat down in my seat and hugged my clarinet. It was then, that my other acquaintance talked to me.

"Soul told me that he broke up with you because he thought things weren't "the same"," he explained to me. I said thanks, and grabbed a hall pass. I asked myself to be excused, and Mr. Stein gladly let me out to go cry somewhere other than in front of everyone. I clutched my pass, and swiftly made my way to the girl's bathroom. To my fortune, no one was in there. I sighed, and realized that this was the first time alone that I've had all day. I sat down in the nearest corner, hugged my knees, and stared at the reflection of me across the room.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked aloud, to nobody.

_**Well, how was it?! Did it suck as much as it did in real life?! I hope so! I NEED OC'S! So please review and make one up. Thank you for being such a sweetie, bye.**_


	2. A Party

_**Shout-out to **__**tscarfe**__** and **__**XDooms Day Masqueradex**__** for reviewing on my last chapter. Shout-out to **__**emy2144hello**__** and **__**tscarfe**__** and **__**XDooms Day Masqueradex**__** for following. Thanks you guys! And, I give **__**XDooms Day Masqueradex**__** credit for creating the OC Piper Arango. AND I don't own Invader ZIM or The Notebook. Okay! Let's see how this goes~! This chapter is definitely going to be weird. Just keep that in mind. It may be a bit fluffy, as well. NOW READ, YOU BANANAS, REEAAAD.**_

__I looked up at the clock and moaned. It would be time to go to the next class soon…I gathered myself up, splashed cold water on my face, and made my way back to the band room. When I was rounding the corner, I wasn't paying attention, and I ran RIGHT into my friend, Hideki. He blushed, and picked up his stuff. Seeing how sad I was, and how tear-stained my face appeared, he gave me a quick hug, a journeyed back to wherever he was going without a word. I dreaded the rest of the day, having to see Soul considering his locker was right across from mine. He would look over at me and stare with his large crimson eyes once in a while, but aside from that, we didn't make any actual contact until the end of the day.

I positioned myself in front of him. He knew I was there, but he was pretending I wasn't. I could see it in his soul.

"Soul, I'm sorry!" I said, tapping on his shoulder, "I fucked up, really I'm sorry! Is it REALLY over?!" I asked, hoping for Soul to whip around, yell out, "NO!" and hug me with tears in his forgiving eyes! But Soul just stood there. I thought I heard him mutter something, and I asked him to repeat it, but all I got was an icy stare but the back of his head. I bet he wanted to just turn around and punch me.

"I'm sorry, Soul! I don't know what to say!" I pleaded for him to make up with me in my mind.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said, "it wasn't _your_ fault." I was confused about that. I was SURE he was going to blame everything on me. I stared at the back of his head, and watched as he grabbed his backpack and some other things. One of the people I saw sitting at his table then approached him.

"Come on, Soul. Let's go," he said, not even looking at Soul. He kept his eyes glued on me. I saw the way he stared at me, and I kind of just wanted to beat the absolute shit out of him. But him and Soul hurried along, and tried their best to make sure that they remained with their backs turned on me. I kept trying to get him to talk to me, but I was failing miserably. Soul then turned, to meet my gaze, and fished around for something in his pocket. He hastily speed walked back to his locker, deserting his friend. But I stayed on his trail. Now that his annoying bastard of a "friend" was gone, I could talk to Soul alone. But he simply WOULD NOT answer me! I kept this up until we got outside.

"Soul, honestly! I'm really fucking sorry, and I probably deserve this! But just…why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry…"I whimpered, and felt hot tears stinging at my eyes again. He whipped around, and shot me the most evil glare he could manage.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO _BE _SORRY ABOUT, IT'S OVER!" he yelled. Then he looked absolutely stunned, as if he had just thought, _What the FUCK did I just do?!_ But then he just turned and started walking again. I held my head in my hands, and tried to shield myself from everyone's staring and disbelief. It was a long-ass ride back home, and I had to spend it explaining to everyone, yet again, what had happened.

When I arrived home, (finally) I plopped down on my bed, and cradled my phone. It was the only thing that WASN'T questioning me. Even though it continued to vibrate with questioning texts, the phone itself, remained innocent. I decided to answer some of those texts, one of them belonging to an old friend of mine named Piper, who invited me to a party the day before. She wanted to know if I was still coming, and I informed her that I was. NO BOY was going to ruin MY night! Not even if I had loved that boy for two whole years…I looked around my room, at all the stuff that Soul had ever given me. I took out a shoe box, and began to rip all of his drawings and notes to me off the wall. I then shoved them in the shoe box. I picked up my sacred necklace that he had given to me for Christmas. I put that in there, along with two pairs of earrings he gave me for last Valentine's Day. I cried as I set them down gently into the box. I decided that I had to let my feelings out, and I wrote a three page letter that I wasn't even going to give to him. Then I found his jacket lying on my bed. I cried as I picked up the jacket, and put it on. I never wanted to take it off, but I realized what a pussy I was being, and threw it into the box as well.

I got really mad after that note. I picked up the phone, and dialed his number. It rang seventy or eighty times before his sister picked up. She didn't even say "hello".

"Yeah…Soul says he doesn't wanna talk to you."

"But-"

"No…he's just…really mad and he doesn't wanna talk to you. I'm sorry."

"But…I can't even talk to him? He doesn't have to talk to me!"

"He doesn't want to _hear_ you."

"Bye."

"It's just…he's really angry, and maybe he'll want to talk to you after awhile, like, next week, but not right now."

"BYE."

"He's just really troubled, and he can't stand to-"And then I hung up. LIKE A BOSS. I didn't want to listen to his sister ramble on if she wasn't even going to let me speak.

After three whole hours of watching _Invader ZIM _and crying, I felt REALLY good. Maybe it was just Gir's silly face making me laugh, or maybe I was REALLY okay for then! But anyways, I told my mother about the party, and gathered my stuff to spend the night at Patty's afterwards.

When I FINALLY arrived at Patty's house, I took note of all the people there. There were four girls. There was Piper (a really awkward sometimes friendly girl), Patty (a super hyper usually crazy girl), Kiko (a somewhat snobby usually kick-ass girl), and I (the really shy usually weird girl). There were three boys. They were Daichi (the usually nerdy somewhat awesome guy), Takumi (I didn't even know him), and Tadashi (a really nice somewhat disliked guy). I was surprised that there were boys there, but I was even MORE surprised when I saw how crazy they were. We all sat in the living room and tried to decide what movie to watch first. Kiko REALLY wanted to watch _The Notebook_, and so did I. The boys didn't really care, but Patty did NOT want to watch anything sad, (too bad for her) and Piper thought _The Notebook _was a perfect movie to watch_. _So we all went in the basement and put it on. There was something weird going on between everybody, and it was all directed at Takumi. Everyone seemed to be suspicious of him.

So I decided to go see what was up, when I saw Kiko dig into Takumi's pocket to pull out…A CONDOM. Everyone gasped, including me, and asked him a billion questions a minute. Piper went FULL-OUT mother mode on him, and eventually, made him leave. All the boys were gone now, sadly, but I still had a video of Daichi's attempt on pole dancing. (No worries, he had clothes on.) All the girls sat down in front of the TV and talked about Takumi bringing condoms. Then, Kiko pulled out her phone and showed everyone the texts that Takumi's best friend had sent her. They said:

_Hey, you goin to Piper's party, Kiko?_

_Yeah. You?_

_No. Can't make it._

_Awww!_

_Yeah, but…I'm warning you: if Takumi shows up, he's probably gonna end up fucking someone._

_WHAT?!_

_Yeah. He said he was gonna be an animal and bring condoms. Gotta go. See ya._

_Okaaayy…bye?_

We all gaped at the text messages and wondered how much of a bunch of idiots he thought we were. Piper began to braid her long, dark hair and begged someone to bring her coffee.

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison. I ran my fingers through my hair, and focused on the texts I was still receiving from Hideki. We've been texting since we got home, and it was already 21:36. Right then we were talking about how much of a dick Soul was, and that Takumi told me so. After everyone called up the boys, and cussed 'em out, I guessed everything was okay between them. Then we decided to video-chat them. That only went on for the rest of the night. I got bored, so I continued to text Takumi. I remembered that he called beautiful right in front of Soul. I owed him one, there.

_You really are pretty._

_*Blushes* Thanks bro. You know you want some!_

_Yeah I do. _I gaped at my phone and wondered if this was a prank.

…

_Jk, jk._

_OMG I thought you were being literal. XD_ I heard the girls squeal over something, and tuned them out.

_I was. _Then I squealed, and everybody said "What?!" at the same time. I showed them, and then they busted out into a chorus of "EEEEWW"s and "Gross!"s. I laughed and nervously read the next text.

_I want you to be my girlfriend. I could treat WAY better than Soul EVER did. And you know that._

_Idk…I'm just not ready for a relationship just yet…sorry. :/_

_It's ok._

_I will think about it, though._

_Ok. I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye._

_Bye._

I thought about what just happened, and how awkward it was. Just as I was thinking about it, I heard something from the boy's video chatting.

"MAKA DAICHI THINKS YOU'RE SEXY!" I quickly ran to where the girls were positioned with their tablet, and watched as Daichi hid behind a pillow. I smiled and looked over to Tadashi.

"He thinks you're sexy too!" Takumi yelled. Neither of them denied it.

_Oh boy, _I thought. I shook my head, and grinned. When someone over there suggested we play truth or dare, I was in. I LOVED that game! Kiko dared Daichi to show us his "abs" and we all laughed because we knew he didn't have any. But then he lifted up his shirt. We all screamed and got nose bleeds. What he had revealed to us was: a perfectly perfect symmetrical SIX-FUCKIN-PACK!

"I didn't know Daichi was sexy!" Kiko bursted.

"Holy shit…DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Patty screamed.

"I didn't think Daichi was sexy in any way, shape, or form!" I shouted, wanting to join in.

Piper just smiled…she didn't like Daichi at ALL so she was fine with just a pleased smile. After Kiko left, there really wasn't much to do. The boys had stopped video chatting, and Patty and I were in the bedroom in the attic. Piper was in a different room texting someone alone. Patty and I talked about Soul up there for awhile until her mom came to pick us up at around 23:56. We gathered our stuff and went back to her place to talk in the living room. I can't what exactly, but we had talked about Soul in there for HOURS. I even wrote him another letter, just to throw it away. But I didn't care. After awhile, we passed out on the couch slept until the afternoon.

_**How was it, guys?! If your OC isn't in yet, it will be in the next chapter! I PROMISE! But I still need more OC's! SO KEEP 'EM COMIN' BABY! I thought this chapter was a bit awkward, and sort of long. The next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for readin' bro! Remember to review and follow and I'll give thee a SHOUT-OUT!**_


	3. Maka's Thoughts

_**YOYOYOYOYOOO! I have no shout-outs because I'm making this like, right after I made the last one. :) Not much to say here, really. This chapter is going to be a bit boring, because it just tells what Maka thinks of all this. I may not have another chapter up for awhile, because I'm running out of things to say…ANYWAYZ, READ ON, MY BANANAS!**_

I woke up that morning to a kick in the ass. Patty was kicking me, saying something about bowling practice or some shit. She told me to get up, since we were leaving soon apparently…I lifted up my arms, and Patty picked me up, and stood me up. She then pushed me into the bathroom, where she threw all my clothes at me, and slammed the door. There's been a lot of slamming doors lately…I put on my clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I cringed. My hair was all sloppy, and my clothes had dozens of wrinkles in them.

"You said NOTHING about a bowling practice!" I yelled out the door.

"People forget sometimes~!" she yelled back, in a singsong tone. I moaned, and pulled a brush through the incredibly tangled MESS on my head. We left for bowling, and I fell asleep in the car, despite the fact that the bowling place was only five minutes away. When we got there, I leaned against the counter and listened to Kid go on and on about how symmetrical the bowling lanes were. He then asked if I was okay, because I hadn't heard a single word he had just said.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just can't bring myself to eat anything, is all," I replied, only half-heartedly.

"Oh," he said. Kid had never been much of a talker when it came to…well, anything but symmetry. I took a seat next to Kiko and some other chick. As they bowled, I took it upon myself to decorate everyone's score cards. On most of them, I drew cutesy things like, hearts and stars. On others, though, I drew skulls and hearts with cracks through them. On Patty's I distinctively wrote: _Soul is a huge BUTTFACE._ That comment made us snicker.

Patty mumbled something about food, and ran off to go buy some. She came back with a bag of Doritos and allowed everyone to partake of it. I remembered that Doritos were Soul's favourite chip, and moaned.

"Want some, Maka?" Patty asked, jutting the bag out at me.

"No…thanks…" I whimpered, and pushed it away.

"What's the matter, Maka? You were doing so well!" she expressed.

"I just…I just can't eat…I'm not hungry anymore. I haven't eaten since Friday." I responded. I pulled out a yogurt bar from my pocket. Everybody eyed it and Kiko pounced on me.

"What the-? Hey! Get off of me Kiko! I was gonna ask if anybody wanted it!" I yelped.

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT THIS YOGURT BAR, OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted, and ripped open the package.

"Patty! Hold her down!" she commanded. Patty rounded the table and held down my arms and legs. Kiko took a piece of the yogurt bar off, and tried to pry my mouth open. This only caused me to retaliate and try to kill her. Patty held my face still and opened my mouth. Kiko then, pushed to piece into my mouth, and moved my chin up and down, trying to make me chew. I swallowed the piece, and growled at the both of them. But they kept it up. This process continued until the whole bar was gone.

"See?" Kiko taunted, "yummy!" I growled again. Bowling was MORE than boring, and afterwards, I had to go home. And watch TV. And sulk. Sulking was a MAJOR part of my day. I kept getting comments like, "Maka, you are SO beautiful~!" and "You are so sexy and cute!" and even "Maka, you have nice hips. You can get someone WAY better than that low-riding bastard of an ex you have."

Only I liked Soul because he didn't care about physical appearance.

Sure, he'd tell me I was adorable, but…in all honesty…he just didn't care about physical appearance. People don't understand that I don't give a shit about how pretty I am. And I certainly don't give TWO shits about how he looked.

I loved him. And now he's gone. And I don't even know _why._

My mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to reason with myself that it wasn't my fault. But I couldn't. Because I knew it was. It _had_ to be! He would've talked to me about it if it wasn't! And I _do_ want him back! I want things to be perfectly okay again, and we'd be happy, and holding hands, and kissing, and laughing…But I honestly believe that that's not going to happen. When I saw how terribly angry he was, I just couldn't contain myself. I had to apologize, and try to make things right. And I _know _you're supposed to pretend that everything's fine and you're better off without him. But I'm _not._ In fact, I can't _stand_ being away from him! And if they can't understand that, then they're not my real friends.

I came home, and lied down on my bed. There was nothing in my power that I could do to save us. I grabbed my laptop, and checked my email. I had a billion messages and reminders: some from YouTube, some from my blog, and some from my friends. …My blog! Nobody who follows my blog knew about it yet! I got online and typed furiously, explaining anything and everything that happened for the umpteenth time. Not even umpteenth. It was more like the ump_hundreth_ time. Then I checked my email again. It took me exactly four hours to type everything that happened, and I was pooped. Even though it was only 17:45, I pulled the covers over me and shut my eyes. I wasn't planning to sleep, I just needed a dark place to think. Soul's words were tearing me apart inside, and I had to think it all through again. The night before, Patty swore to me that we were going to get back together. I told her that was ridiculous. Of course, if given the option, I would certainly say yes. But I'd play it cool…and say that I would just think about it. But inside, I would be like, _yes, yes a THOUSAND times, YEEEES!_

I just missed him so much…and right then, nobody was texting me, calling me, or even PMing me. So if was going to ask me now, it'd be a definite yes. I couldn't stand to be apart from him. I bet he was doing fine…I bet he was happier now…I bet he hated my guts. I looked up his favourite song, _Sissy's Song_, and put it on repeat. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. After the first time it was over, my knees were already soaked.

I picked up my phone, and deleted the pictures I had of him. I then deleted his number, knowing that I wouldn't need it anymore. But I already had it memorized so it's not like that did much. So now every part of him I had was either hidden under my bed, or gone. The only thing that remained was the piece of him he left in my heart. I knew how much of a dick I was, I knew how much of a pussy I was being! But I couldn't stop thinking about him. Today was Saturday. I wondered what would happen Monday.

It seemed light years away.


	4. One is Silver, and the Other's Gold

_**Last chapter! :3 Shout-outs to: **__**XDooms Day Masqueradex**__**, **__**Jessica**__**, **__**BlackGirlAnimeLover**__**, and **__**I love you death the kid**__**. Credit goes to **__**Jessica**__** for giving me her OC, Kailynn. Thnks bros! :D I hope you like this chapter; don't wanna give too much away!**_

I fell asleep and woke up five minutes later to her phone ringing. I picked up the phone and saw that my friend Kailynn had sent me a text.

_I know how you feel._

_I really don't wanna talk about right now…_

_That's okay. I'll talk, you listen._

_Fine. Today's Saturday, isn't it?_

_No. It's Sunday. We have school tomorrow, DUH._

_OH SHIT! I gotta go! Gotta take a shower! Bye!_

_But you said you'd listen!_

_TOO BAD!_

I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed for bed. I brushed my teeth, and took my nighttime vitamins. I glanced up at the clock. It read: 22:53. I was glad at wasn't too late, and got into bed. From there, I continued to think about Soul. I just couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried! It was starting to really bug me, _especially_ because being depressed gave me a serious case of writer's block and there was an English essay due in just two days! Then it suddenly occurred to me: I had to go to school tomorrow. _UGH._

On the way to school, I talked with my friends about everything that had happened the day before. I came to a conclusion: I was goin to figure out what I did, no matter how awkward it was going to be! When I got to school and saw how cute he looked, in his button-up plaid shirt, I just had to spit in disgust. I mean, really?! Denim with sweatpants?! I don't think so, honey! I laughed at me own little joke and turned into the bathroom. Thankful nobody was in there; I looked myself in the mirror and talked out loud to myself.

"Okay, Maka!" I said, a bit quietly, "you are going to act happy today and you are going to show Soul that you don't need him! But at the same time, of course, you're going to be figuring out what you did to make him so pissed." Just then, she realized that Kailynn had stepped in.

"Determined, aren't we?" she laughed, and shook her head, "I know how it feels. I was once in the same exact position as you." I narrowed my eyes.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Just the whole time," she replied, twisting a lock of black hair in her fingers.

"But you wouldn't _know_! Soul's probably found someone else! That's probably why he left me…you, on the other hand, are like, so beautiful, you're irreplaceable." Kailynn dropped her eyelids, and jutted out one of her hips.

"Is that how you think boys are? They don't just care about looks, you know. They're not _all _animals. And your Soul, I'll admit to you, he's hot. But he's also the kind of guy who isn't a douche bag. Know what I'm saying?" she questioned, flipping her hair back. I sighed, and leaned against the bathroom wall. There wasn't anything to be said. She was right. I had to talk to him later…maybe I'd ask to call him. I didn't just want to call without warning. I nodded, and proceeded on to my locker. I had a feeling that she wasn't done talking to me yet.

I exchanged my stuff, and put a pretty little smile on my pretty little face. I was going to be happy today, and ain't _nobody_ gonna stop that. All day, I was super happy and cheerful, even when Soul looked at me again and again during lunch hour. I just pretended I didn't notice, and continued to sip apple juice. But I'll get back to that in a bit.

All during math class, I actually paid attention, kept my head up, and really volunteered. That's right. I said it. I _volunteered _during class. Crazy, huh?! But that wasn't the weirdest thing going on with me today. In life skills, when I was talking about how much of a dick Soul was, all casual-like, people were _actually _laughing at my jokes. Literally! But here comes one of the good parts: in gym class, guys were all _over_ me. Now, usually, I'm the most unathletic girl in the class. But this time, I outran _everybody._ And that's surprising, considering that we have all the top-athlete girls in my hour. I guess I just had a lot of energy from being so mad!

Now here's why I say the guys were all over me: Hideki continuously shouted "GO MAKAAA!" along with the rest of the boys. They all cheered for me and it was actually pretty dang weird…but I liked it. It gave me a sense of pride. Also, one of the boys in my class named Hiro called me "Little Miss Speed Demon" the rest of the day. He even called me pretty! And the best part of it all was: I got to make fun of Soul in front of everyone and nobody would even care! Soul even had a friend _named_ Soul who made fun of him with me. After I told him about all of it, he was just like, "Yeah…Soul can be a dick. You deserve WAY better." The last thing that happened in gym class was that one of Soul's friends decided he would talk to me about it. He said that he would tell Soul that I still liked him, and asked if he still liked me, after awhile of discussing it, of course.

Right before I went to band class, I decided that I'd talk to Daichi about inside jokes and other funny shit. When I began talking to him about the party, he just blurted out something about Takumi. I didn't even hear him, so I asked him to repeat it, _slower_ and in the _human language_.

"Takumi was talking about you after you left the party!" he said, excitedly.

"And…?" I was still confused.

"He was like, Maka is SO sexy! I would TOTALLY date her!"

"…but I thought he brought condoms to the party because he wanted to fuck Kiko."

"Well…no. He just wanted to be an idiot and make you guys freak out." I rolled my eyes at him on the outside, but smiled on the inside. Because so many guys were hitting on me now that I was single. Just then I saw Soul walking by.

"WHAT was that, you say?!" I announced loudly, so maybe Soul could here, "Takumi, a JUNIOR said that I, MAKA ALBARN, am SEXY?! _**ME?!**_" We both laughed, because we both knew that Soul was looking this way and giving us the _strangest_ look. After that, I was ready on my to band class, and I was feeling superior. I happily played my clarinet, instead of hugging it, and I thought for once, that everything was alright in the world.

When lunch time approached, I sat with my usual group of friends and laughed and joked around. We talked about pretty things, shitty things, and downright witty things. (LOL I'm Dr. Suess XD) Then I noticed Kailynn sitting at a table ALL BY HERSELF. She was crying. I went over to her, and she led me into the bathroom.

"What happened?!" I asked, getting her a piece of toilet paper to clear up her smeared make-up.

"My… friends… left me…" she said, between sobs. I frowned and gave her more toilet paper.

"WHY?!"

"I don't know! They said they were moving to sit by their other friend, and even though there was a seat still open, they said I couldn't sit there because Suzume was sitting there…"

"Those bastards…want me to sit with you? My table is full, but I can sit with you to keep you company!"

"Would you?" I nodded, and led her back out of the bathroom. We sat down at her table, and began talking about her "friends". She said that they'd think she was overreacting, but I didn't. Sometimes, a girl just needs attention, you know?! Of course I knew that…Soul was the one who never gave me enough… I rubbed her back, and watched as other people approached the table. They asked if they could sit there, so of COURSE we said yes. It was only logic. Since I refused to eat, (I haven't been hungry since the thing with Soul) Patty and Kiko came and FORCED me to eat again. I ate a blueberry yogurt bar, and a green apple fruit snack. What a filling lunch. Soul didn't seem to be enjoying himself at his other table too much…he kind of just sat there, and listened to them talk about nothing. I felt a little bad for him, actually. But that went away when he turned around to sneak a peek at me.

The rest of the day was pretty casual…it was totally laid-back, and nothing in particular really happened. Of course, until the END of the day, when Soul's friend asked him if he still liked me. Know what the response was? "Not really." That's it. WHADDABITCH! After school, though, I went to go talk to him at his locker.

"So…can I call you tonight? I really gotta talk to you about some…things…" I told him.

"I don't care," he responded.

"Well…I gotta know if you want me to or not," I told him, trying hard not to be TOO annoying.

"I said I don't care," he said. He never gave me a real answer, so I figured I'd just call him anyway. I had to find out what he was thinking, and I had to find out TODAY.

When I got home, I immediately called up Patty. We talked about what I would do in the worst-case scenarios, and how I would handle it if his mom or sister picked up the phone. After twenty minutes of that, I decided it was time to just grow some balls and call him. So I did.

_Ring… ring… ring… ring… ring… ring… ring…_ No answer. Panick attack.

I called up Patty again and asked what to do. She told me to stop being a baby and to just call him back and so I did.

_Ring… ring… ring… ring…ring… ring…_"Hello?" I was stunned. I honestly thought he wasn't going to answer.

"H-hello?"

"'Ey."

"You didn't answer me the first time…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So…why?"

"Alright. I'll tell you why." Huh. That was a little too easy.

"It's because…_sigh_…Whenever I talk to you, I just…don't care what you have to say." Well, that was hurtful.

"And like, it's been like this for awhile…it's not your fault, I swear. It's just how the relationship went." Thank-you, for not telling me this sooner, bitch.

"And, I couldn't talk to you, because I knew that if I did, I'd just say something I'd regret."

I lowered my eyelids and spoke to him, "Soul, why didn't you tell me this sooner?! You made it seem like you were SO mad at me. And you wouldn't even talk to me, or anything."

"I know…I'm sorry. I really am. It's just…I've changed, and right now, I don't know if it was for the better, or not. I really am sorry for hurting you, it's NOT your fault, I swear to God." He said, apologetically. That made me feel a _little_ bit better…

"So…you wanna stay friends?" I asked.

"Well I can't just forget about you," his voice cracked. I could tell he was crying.

"Me, neither," I said, now crying with him. I just couldn't believe it.

"I mean, at first when I broke up with you, I was like, "what the FUCK have I done?" but then I realized that it was for the better…" he explained. I understood. I was sobbing and taking choppy breaths now.

'But-I don't _want_ it to be over," I barely sputtered. My words were coming out in choppy breaths and horrible sighs. It was terrible.

"I don't either! But when you look at it, there's really no way to fix it. I realized that earlier," he half agreed. I sighed, and remembered my mental list of questions for him.

"What did Kid tell you when he took you into the bathroom?" I asked, wondered what the answer may be.

"He told me that you didn't like me anymore and that you were telling everyone that you were going to break up with me," he replied, a voice as choppy as mine.

"But I never said that!" I couldn't help but yelling.

"I didn't think you would, but EVERYONE was telling me that," he said, disbelieving of me.

"Yeah? Well rumors go around, Soul. It happens sometimes," I muttered.

"Yeah…so what do I do with all of your stuff?" he asked, "do you want it back?"

"Noooo…" I replied, "just throw it all away if you don't want it. Should I do the same?"

"Probably," he said. There was a long silence. I told him about how much I had missed him and that I played his favorite song on repeat and that I talked to Patty until four in the morning and even that I couldn't think of a world without him.

We talked for more than an hour until I finally said, "I think it'd be best if we just erased each others' numbers and hung up the phone." He agreed.

"Well, I'm going to be all dramatic, like on television. Goodbye, my dearest, I will never forget you…" We laughed at my retarded joke and said our good-byes. Then we hung up. I laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Then I started to cry. Not tears of sorrow, though.

Tears of happiness.

For my new friendship with Soul.

_Well? WELL?! I thought it was great! And it freakin BETTER be, because it took THREE HOURS to do! I hope you guys loved it! Bye bye for now!_


End file.
